Don't Take Him
by psychoticphoenix
Summary: ... just because you can. A Dramione songfic based on Jolene by Dolly Parton.


**Author's Notes: **Since I haven't been updating my other stories lately and this came to me, I decided to present this first to you guys. Hope you enjoy it!

**Additional Notes: **I originally posted this in 2011, though I decided to give it a modification, so here it is once again. :)

**Disclaimer: **The Queen owns it all. And the song was by Dolly Parton. Plot is mine though.

* * *

><p><em>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene<em>

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

"Miss Greengrass?"

Astoria Greengrass turns to the direction of the voice that called her. "Yes?" she smiles radiantly.

"Hermione Granger." The person introduces herself. "Do you mind if we talk?"

_Your beauty is beyond compare_

_With flaming locks of auburn hair_

_With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring_

_Your voice is soft like summer rain_

_And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_

Astoria's emerald green eyes widen in surprise. "My relationship with Mr. Malfoy is purely professional. I can assure you that, Miss Granger. As you said, we were assigned by the Ministry to work on a special case together, but there's nothing more to it." She was obviously flustered, as her fingers kept on playing with her auburn locks, her usually ivory skin flushed. Her voice was still soft and gentle despite this obvious discomfort.

Hermione stares at the woman seated in front of her. "Of course."

_He talks about you in his sleep_

_There's nothing I can do to keep_

_From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_

_And I can easily understand_

_How you could easily take my man_

_But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene_

"Astoria."

Hermione freezes. She turns her head to look at the sleeping Draco Malfoy beside her.

It's been the third time.

A tear falls from her eye.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" she asks him as they stand in front of the mirror.

"Of course." He smirks playfully, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he looks at their reflections.

"Despite the frizz?"

He chuckles and nods.

"And the boring look?"

He frowns at this. "Whoever said you looked boring?"

"Compared to other women, I am."

"Granger," he starts, kissing her cheek. "What is this about?"

"Nothing.'

They stand there for some moments before she breaks the silence. "I love you, Draco." She whispers.

He meets her eyes in the mirror. ''I love you too, Hermione."

She smiles sadly, because last night he said _her _name in his sleep again.

_You could have your choice of men_

_But I could never love again_

_He's the only one for me, Jolene_

_I had to have this talk with you_

_My happiness depends on you_

_And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_

Hermione watches from outside the door as she sees Draco and Astoria laughing over some private joke. Just yesterday, she saw Astoria in a similar scene with Blaise Zabini at The Three Broomsticks. And the week before with Theodore Nott at Flourish and Botts. She has every Slytherin man, and many others, wrapped around her finger. So why does she have to take him too?

Then Draco gives Astoria _that _look.

The look he said was only for Hermione.

He was her happiness, and he was being taken away from her.

Astoria catches her eye and smiles.

He doesn't see her when he plants a kiss on Astoria's lips.

He doesn't see her when she runs out of his office.

He hasn't seen her since.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

She arrives at the platform years later, with her husband and children.

Ron has always been her best friend, and he was there when she needed him. Even though it was their second attempt at a relationship, it ended differently than the first time they tried.

She said yes when he asked her to marry him despite her heart silently screaming to her otherwise. But now here they were.

Their eyes meet and for a moment she was there at that moment in her life again, when she ran away and regretted it for every single day that passed afterwards. He gives them a curt nod and looks away.

Her eyes wander to his wife, who stands beside him, talking to their son.

And just as she did that day, Astoria catches her eye and smiles.

_Please don't take him even though you can_

_Jolene, Jolene_


End file.
